Two Different Farmers and The Same Life
by hieilover2005
Summary: Rating may change. Ok, my first Harvest Moon Fan Fiction. I know it may seem kind of confusing, because it is. It's a snow day and my mind isn't in working mode so -sticks tongue out-


**Two Different Farmers and The Same Life**

HL: My first Harvest Moon Fan Fiction. I have two characters, one's name is Ian Kozokoro and the other is Andrew Evergreen (don't ask. -- ). So Ian runs the Kozokoro farm in Forget-Me-Not Valley and Andrew runs the Evergreen Farm in Mineral Town. They are both cousins so they write letters to each other summarizing their days at the farm and the girls. –wink wink nudge nudge- YES WE HAD A SNOW DAY TODAY!!! So if I have time I'll update The White Fox.

Disclaimer: I do not own the company that made Harvest Moon, but I do have the game in my possession. I own nothing buy my Characters, the farm, and the animals on it.

* * *

After Takakura (I think that's how they spell it) showed Ian around the farm he set down to work. He went into the barn to feed Sachi, the cow, and then saw that he still had time to burn before the day was over. His dog, Kody, was barking as he chased his tail. Ian shook his head and left the farm to walk around and explore. _I wonder how Andrew's doing in Mineral Town…I could go visit, but, if I did, who would feed the animals? _He asked himself. As he was walking he bumped into someone.

"Hey! Watch it!" A girl's voice said as she looked up at him, "Oh…hi Ian." She said smiling up at him. Ian smiled and helped her up, "Sorry Muffy, I was just in thought and I wasn't looking where I was going." She gave him a giggle flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder, "Oh, it's ok." She said smiling putting her hands behind her back, "Where are you off too?" She asked him.

"Just exploring my new home, you?" He asked her, "I'm going into Mineral Town to the hot spring. Want to come?" She asked tilting her head to one side. Ian thought for a moment, "Ok." He said with a shrug. Muffy and him went to the hill. As he looked back he saw a brown haired girl with a headband on her head, her brown eyes filled with happiness, as she started to set to work. He smiled slightly, Celia, she was the one that hid behind Vesta when he had came over the first time. Sure she was shy, but she was nice.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They exited and went to the hot spring, "Hey, Muffy, I have a cousin that lives here, is it ok if I go see him?" Ian asked. "Sure. Go ahead." She said hopping into the hot spring. Ian shook his head and ran towards where the farm was.

Andrew laid on the fields that he had just cleared as his dog Cody licked his face. He patted the dog's head softly as he jumped off and barked at the entrance. Andrew sat up and turned his head, "Andrew!" "Hi Ian!" He said getting up. He picked Cody up and stood, "How's it going?" Andrew asked Ian.

"Not bad. I just got into Forget-Me-Not Valley. I was exploring when this girl named Muffy…." Ian started but Andrew cut him off, "Oh so you already have a girl." "Yea, I…What?!" Andrew laughed. "She's just a friend Andrew!" Ian said ready to smack his cousin on the side of the head but he ducked, "Uh huh…sure. Like…what was that girl's name…hm…" Ian flushed a deep red, "Shut up Andrew." He hissed.

"Andrew! Oh…Hi there." A girl with red hair said smiling. "Ian, this is Popouri. She runs the chicken farm around here." Ian rose an eyebrow at his cousin and Andrew glared, "Don't say anything." "I wasn't, relax Andrew, God your such a tight wad." "Anyway, Popouri, this is my cousin Ian, Ian this is my Friend Popouri." Andrew said putting stress on the word Friend. Ian smirked and shook her hand, "Hello. Do you live around here Ian?" "Well, I live in Forget-Me-Not Valley." "I've been there before! It's so beautiful." She said with a big smile.

Ian felt his face turn red against his will, "Ian?" Ian turned and saw Muffy, "Oh, Muffy, this is my cousin Andrew and his friend Popouri." Andrew smirked at Ian as Ian glared, "Nice meeting you Muffy, but I must get going now. Perhaps you can drop by later?" Andrew asked as Ian's eye clearly twitched. "Maybe. I don't know." She said. "Ok, time to go." Ian said grabbing Muffy's hand.

"Bye Ian and Muffy!" Andrew called waving. Ian rolled his eyes and lead Muffy back to Forget-Me-Not Valley.

* * *

When they got back Ian was still dragging Muffy behind him. Celia was still outside but she was sitting outside the fence writing in her journal. "Ian! Let go of my wrist!" Muffy said as Ian let go, "Thank you. What was up with that?" "What? Huh? What are you talking about?" He asked raising an eyebrow at her. "Back there with you and your cousin." "Oh nothing you need to worry about. I think you should go back to the Bar. I need to go feed Sachi and milk her again." Ian said. Muffy sighed and nodded walking back to the Blue Bar.

Ian shook his head and headed for his barn. He walked in to see Sachi by the fodder shut and was mooing at it. He shook his head again and grabbed a bail of fodder for her. She went to her feed box and ate it as Ian milked her. He took the milk and drank some bringing the rest to the storage. He then went into his cozy small home and turned on the TV. Even though it was only 4 o' clock he was tired. As he watched a knock came to the door. _Who could that be? _He thought to himself. He stood as a shriek came when Kody barked.

He got up and opened the door, "Kody! Down boy!" He said walking over. Kody barked and kept barking, "Kody! Stop that!" He said grabbing the dog and putting him on his leash. He saw Celia on the roof of the barn. (A/n: XD Don't ask) He shook his head for the third time and held up his arms, "Come on, I'll catch you." He said. Celia inched towards the edge and jumped down and Ian caught her, "Sorry about that…um…is there something you needed to talk to me about?" He asked.

She put her hand in the pocket and pulled out a thing of tomato seeds. Ian blinked at her, "Vesta asked me to bring them…" She said quietly. Ian took them and smiled at her, "Thank you Celia…that's your name right?" He asked. She nodded and looked at her feet. She was so cute. The innocent hard-working girl at Vesta's home. He didn't care how she looked or acted she would still be cute even if she was a hard worker. "You want to go to the Blue Bar sometime? When your not busy?" Celia looked up at him. She nodded, "I'll see you later then, bye Celia." "Bye Ian." She said softly and walked away back to Vesta's house.

* * *

HL: -- eh…it's the first time for me to write this so sue me. Flames are welcomed.

Tsukia: Yeah, send her lots and lots of flames so we can roast marshmallows. –smirks-

HL: YEAH!! –sees the look her Yami is giving her- oo wait!! DON'T SEND ANY!!!

TBC….


End file.
